The next day/Deadpool's annoying song
This is how the next day and Deadpool's annoying song goes in The Beast of Sodor (remake). (The next day, the snow is even thicker. Thomas, Henry and Spencer have been sent to help Nighlock and Deadpool unload supplies) Thomas: (sees Deadpool looking sad) What's the matter? Deadpool:(points to Nighlock) He and his friend won't let me join the Digi-Brothers. Spencer: Is this true? Nighlock: You try listening to his annoying song. Deadpool:(gets excited) Singing time! Nighlock: No! Deadpool:(in a girl's voice) A doorbell rings~ I'm bulletproof~ Stupid Vibranium!~ (Then, Sir Topham Hatt arrives) Spencer: Oh, at last. Can I go back to the mainland now, sir? Sir Topham Hatt: I'm afraid not. The bridge is still blocked. Deadpool: I even wrote my own theme song.(sings) Theme song, theme song~ I am Deadpool~ Theme song, theme song~ This is my theme song~ Sir Topham Hatt: But the Duke has agreed that you can help Henry and Thomas. Spencer: Oh. But... But... (we see Deadpool is singing in his ear) Deadpool: Theme song, theme song~ I beat Iron Man~ Sir Topham Hatt: Must dash. I'm taking mother for lunch. (drives off) Spencer: But I'm a Duke's engine. Henry: (chuckles) And you're helping us. Deadpool:(still singing in his ear) Theme song~ This is my theme song~ This is my theme song~ My theme song~ (Nighlock grabs Deadpool and throws him in the water) Spencer: Why do you need me to help? Are you frightened we'll meet up with the Abominable Snowman? (music stops dramatically) Nighlock: Let's be clear about one thing Spencer.(yells) THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!!! Henry: Argh! The Abominable Snowman? Where? Spencer: Oh, Nighlock, Henry. I haven't seen him... yet. (Thomas angrily glares at Spencer as they leave) Nighlock:(hits him with a bat) Don't ever do that again?! Spencer: Ok, What and where? Nighlock: You were being a jerk just then, and I pulled it out of my wallet. I can store even Come and Get It cannon from the Texas Revolution. (On the road, the snow is also causing problems and Sir Topham Hatt is getting late) Sir Topham Hatt: If I don't get to my mother, I'll be late. (So he decides to take a shortcut but loses control and ends up in a snow drift) Sir Topham Hatt: Looks like I'll have to leg it from here. (he walks out into the snow) (Just up the hill he sees Emily but whilst trying to catch her attention, he slips and slides down the hill. On the tracks) Spencer: The last time I was in snow like this was when I rescued the Duke from that Abominable Snowman. Nighlock: Spencer, be serious! You're scaring Henry! Thomas: Are you sure we should've left Deadpool? Nighlock: We had too. He was getting annoying, and he'll live. He can't die, remember. Henry: Oh yeah. (Henry soon returns to being worried as he sees a snowy shape ahead on the track. He stops and Thomas and Spencer bump into him) Nighlock: Henry you alright? Henry: W-w-w-what is that? (he sees it and activates his bionic blaster) Nighlock: Whoever you are, come out with your hands up! Spencer: It looks like the Abominable Snowman, Henry. He's coming this way! (Henry panics but the snowy shape is revealed to be Emily) Nighlock: Oh hey Emily, what's up? Emily: Nothing much. Hey, Henry. Henry: It's you, Emily. I thought you were the Abominable Snowman. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56 Category:Transformersprimfan